Bonded
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Caleb Call has lost his sister. Now he has to deal with high school  and possibly turning into a wolf early  all on his own. He deals with crushes, bullies, and... comic books? The fifth in the Imprint series and very entertaining. Enjoy!
1. I Discover Manga

**_AN: I have an announcement. SO STOP SKIPPING THIS DANG MESSAGE AND PAY ATTENTION!_**

**_This will be the last Imprint Story for a while. I will be busy with a few other fanfictions and I won't be able to update fast enough. I'll write another one sometime in the future, but I simply cannot continue for a long time._**

**_Peace, love, and reviews!_**

Chapter 1

I'll make something perfectly clear. Noel and I are _not_ related.

Sure, our birth certificates and the law says we are, but we're not. We're not even close. We're faaaaaar from being brother and sister.

For one, Noel has vampire pale skin and raven-black hair. Her lips are a perfect coral pink and her eyes are a dusty green.

_I_ have russet red skin, black hair that's not nearly as dark as _hers_, dark brown eyes, and redder lips.

She loves action, I love books. She likes to practice archery, I love to write novels. She's perfect, I'm not.

Do you know what the biggest difference is?

She has this deathly obsession with vampires. I'm planning on becoming a werewolf in a year.

We're moving because of her. Edward told us she was spending most of her time asking questions about vampires. Mom and Dad fussed over her, trying to figure out if she was depressed, or if she was becoming a rebel, or even she was being influenced by living in a house full of vampires.

I looked over at her and read what she was writing.

"Vampyr," she wrote. I gasped.

"Mom, she's contemplating becoming a vampire again," I blurted out. Noel immediately turned her head to me, glaring at me menacingly.

"Stop acting like you're five," she hissed. Mom reached behind her and stole the notebook. I saw her expression turn livid.

Throughout my whole life, I never saw Mom so fierce. I saw hatred in her eyes, like she wished she never gave birth to Noel. I suddenly felt afraid.

This changed my life completely.

My mom began to yell at my sister, who bravely began to yell back. I admit, I felt some urge to get rid of her, but I didn't hate her.

"You're such a freak," I mumbled. Mom yelled at me. "You think it too! She's too different! Maybe she's not a Call at all!"

Noel opened her car door. Dad slammed on the brakes, and she made her escape.

"Noel!" I yelled. "Noel, come back!"

"Let her go," Mom ordered us. "Drive, Embry."

"Dad, Mom, no, Noel's out there!"

"It doesn't matter, she chose her path, now go!"

My dad looked at her like she was suddenly crazy but drove. Eventually, he began to act strange, too. Like he was suddenly realizing he hated my sister too.

And now I'm beginning to realize maybe I was a little harsh. I want my sister back. But... For how long will I last before I hate her, too?

Time will tell...

* * *

Freshman year. Goody.

I wished I had my sister with me. She had a way of turning the gloating stares into ones of jealousy.

Of course, it took some practice to acheive Jasper's talent for her.

But now I have to face high school alone. Bullies, cheerleaders, nerds... Where can I fit in?

I sit next to a cheerleader in class. She's pretty cool. She's not that stereotype the chews gum and wears short skirts. She likes to wear denim jeans and reads countless Japanese comic books. Some of them are even in actual Japanese!

She never talks to me. I try, but she always ignores me. When her cheerleader friends are around, she puts on a whole different personna. She hides the comic books.

"Candy!" one of the cheerleaders called out. She got out of her seat and hastily opened her backpack and stuck in her comic book. She barely noticed when one fell out.

"Candy, you dropped-" I alerted her, but she was gone. I picked up the comic and opened it.

**Stop! You are reading this backwards!**

What the-? I read the instructions and put it backwards, or right side up, according to the comic. I saw the title.

"InuYasha?" I read out loud. "Sounds stupid."

The picture on the cover showed a Japanese girl and a white haired boy with dog ears. O-kay...

I stuck it in my backpack and left the classroom.

I have one friend in school. His name is Heath. "Like the chocolate bar," he says. He likes to read and you can always find him in the library.

"Heath," I said as I sat next to him. Heath nodded his head and pondered over an Algebra 1 question.

"The y-intercept is negative fifteen, and the slope is five... The graph has to go diagonally to the right..." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, geek, I'm talkin' to you," I hissed at him.

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it? Oops, I miscounted..."

"Have you heard of InuYasha?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty popular manga, if you're into demons and reincarnations and stuff... Eureka!"

Heath drew the graph and pumped his fist.

"I suck at graph questions! I did it!" He told me.

"Demons?" I asked.

"Yeah. I watched the anime. It was pretty cool. There's this guy, InuYasha, who needs a Sacred Jewel to turn into a full fledged demon because he's half-human. But it was burned with a dead priestess' body, so no demon could try to take it. Then someday in the future, a girl named Kagome falls into a well and is transported into the past, when InuYasha lived. She had the jewel in her body, and the action starts up again! They meet a few friends, like Miroku and Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Myoga the flea. Why'd you ask?"

"Candy dropped one of these and I couldn't get it to her in time," I explained, holding out the comic.

"Cool, she has the manga!" Heath flipped the pages.

"What's a manga?" I asked.

"Japanese comic books. Anime is Japanese animation. I watched the cartoon. This is the manga. It came long before the anime! You should read it."

"No, I'm giving it back to Candy in the morning!" I growled.

"Aw, c'mon, read it tonight. You might like it," he sang.

I laughed and left campus.

...

It was eight o' clock, and I was still awake. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I need a book.

I reached into my backpack, reaching for one of my favorite novels. I lifted one and turned on the light.

**InuYasha**

I sighed. I guess one chapter wouldn't hurt.

I opened the manga and read.

**_AN: I LOOOOVE InuYasha! He's kind of hot, don't you think? Kagome's perfect for him!_**

**_For those of you who haven't read it, read it. It's really good. You can find them in bookstores all over the place. Or go to Amazon. I saw tons of InuYasha mangas there. I'm in the middle of the anime right now. When will InuYasha get his windscar? I'M IMPATIENT!_**


	2. Calling a Lost Soul

Chapter 2

I was beginning to like this InuYasha character. He was cocky and arrogant, and always relied on his brute strength to carry out his duties, even if that included trying to kill Kagome.

When it was over, I wished for more. I wanted to see what happens next. I guess Heath will give me a big, "I told you so" when I get to school.

In my dreams, I dreamt I was in a field. I saw two familiar characters.

InuYasha and Kagome. They were arguing. I felt like laughing. After I read that first volume, I wouldn't be surprised if InuYasha and Kagome fought most of the manga.

But then they changed.

InuYasha turned into me. Kagome turned into Noel. They were still arguing. Noel had tears in her eyes. I looked like I would gladly tear her apart.

Finally, Noel slapped me and ran off, jumping into a well that appeared nearby. Both the viewing me and the InuYasha me ran for the well, but Noel was nowhere to be found.

Was that really me and Noel? Did we really look that hostile toward each other?

I always felt distant with her. I always said that there was no way we were related. I said that maybe Noel wasn't a Call.

My eyes flew open. I was back home, in my bed. I was also drenched in sweat.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack. I dug inside and found my cell phone.

Hopefully, Noel had her cell phone in her pocket and not in the bag she left in the car.

I called her phone. It rang for what seemed like forever. Finally-

"Hello?"

Noel sounded barely alive. She sounded breathless.

"Noel?"

"Caleb?"

Her voice wavered.

"Caleb, you shouldn't have called," she said. I felt her voice waver again.

"Noel, I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, but you're my sister, and I didn't-"

"It's not that. Don't call anymore, okay?"

"Noel, I don't understand."

"I can't see you anymore. Any of you. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Noel, wait-"

The other end crackled, like the phone was being dropped.

"Noel!" I yelled. "Noel!"

I heard a chuckle, and the call disconnected.

"NOEL!" I screamed. What happened? Where was she?

I heard thumping on the stairs and the lights flickered on. Mom and Dad were standing, confused and in a protective stance. Mom was the first to stand straight again.

"Caleb? What are you doing? Why were you screaming?"

"Noel, she's-"

"You called your sister."

Mom didn't accuse me, and it wasn't a question. I grew worried.

"Caleb, why would you do such a thing?" Dad demanded.

"Because unlike you, I actually care for my sister still! You act like she's a friend that betrayed you, instead of a runaway daughter! What happened to the time where you and Noel were laughing and watching movies, or playing board games? Where has the love gone?"

Mom's eyes flickered. For a moment, she was a sick and worried mother, who lost her baby. She was confused, frightened. That mother was instantly killed by the cold hatred that returned on her face.

"Noel betrayed us. She wanted to become a vampire, when she was born to fight them. She was willing to become a cold murderer," she growled.

"Hypocrites!" I accused them. "You lived for years with the Cullens! Are you going to call them cold murderers, too?"

"With Carlisle, I can hardly call him a murderer. But Edward killed thousands of people-"

"He was saving innocents!"

"Rosalie killed her ex-fiance and his friends-"

"They killed her, first!"

"Esme drank blood before-"

"Those were complete accidents!"

"Jasper killed thousands of humans and vampires alike-"

"He was forced to!"

"Emmett drank the life blood of two people, both innocent and pure-"

"He couldn't help himself, they were his singers!"

"Bella almost killed Seth. You can't defend her, because she was aiming to kill Jacob, for Imprinting on her daughter."

"She didn't 'almost kill Seth', she broke his arm!"

"But she was going to kill Jacob. Admit it, she would have if Seth didn't jump in between them. Edward didn't try to hold her back. They all watched and let her continue."

I growled. Mom narrowed her eyes at me and pointed upstairs.

"To your room, Caleb."

I glared at her and stomped upstairs.

Something was wrong with my mom. She was different. Cold. She changed around the same time Noel was beginning to turn into a rebel. It only just started to turn into bitter hatred a month ago, when Noel ran away.

It wasn't natural. The only person my mom ever held a grudge to was Ute, Death himself, for taking her mother's life, and Jane, for killing her sister. Both of which perished under her hand.

Noel said I shouldn't call her anymore. But she sounded so sad. And what was up with the chuckle?

I needed to find out. But I didn't know how.

I need help.

**_AN: So, as you can see, the Vengeance Series, the series I'm writing that follows Noel, is close to the Imprint Series, but not the same. Noel will be the first Vengeful. More will come, trust me. I think I might even merge the two series together at one point. :D_**


	3. Author's Note: I'm Sorry!

**_Author's Note: I'M SORRY!_**

**_I found that I spend so much time writing my Inuyasha fanfics and updating another fanfiction with Noel that I don't have time to update these anymore! I know it's unfair, but all my ongoing stories are going to be canceled. I'm sorry for those of you who looked forward to reading this. I'm just super busy with high school, moving, trying to update, staying updated with my sources (the books), and more or less breaking up with a boy I always considered to be more than a friend but a little bit less than a boyfriend. This is a good story idea though, and if anybody wants to take it over, by all means, go ahead. Send me a message telling me you are, though, because I'd like to see what you come up with._**

**_I'm sorry again,_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


End file.
